


My OC's in Fanfics

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: The title says it all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My OC's in Fanfics

**Name:** Toffee

 **Alias:** Evil Marco,Eyepatch Marco,President Marco,Candidate Marco

 **Age:** 15 (Marco),Unknown (Toffee)  
  
**Gender:** Male

 **Occupation** :President of the Citadel,Monster General

 **Affiliations:** None

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Powers/Abilities:** Complete Control of the Citadel's Military Forces,Regeneration

 **Voice Actors:** Michael Carlyle Hall (Toffee),Adam McArthur (Marco)

_"Now is the time for action."_

_-Evil Marco after executing his political opponents_

* * *

**History**

After Toffee's defeat at the hands of Star Butterfly,Toffee was reincarnated into another Marco's body in Dimension 7-1XX.In that dimension,he killed both Star and Alvis,then turning them into his puppets who will do anything for Marco.For the next three years,the trio has been capturing other Stars and Marcos on other dimensions and putting the blame on Alvis of Dimension C-143,thus making him a target of the entire Citadel of the Multiverse.After his plans were foiled,Toffee went into hiding inside the Citadel of the Multiverse for the next year.

A year after the Cleaving and the defeat of Mina Loveberry and the Magical High Commision,Toffee was able to get himself as a candidate inside the new democratic Citadel after the death of their leaders.However,after he got many votes into his presidential campaign,one of his managers attempted to assassinate him after a whistleblower found out who he really is.

He survived the assassination and won the position of president.He then killed off several political members who opposed him out of the airlock.Now he begins his revenge against Star,Marco,and their families.

* * *

**Personality**

Evil Marco has the same personality as Toffee;intelligent,cunning,and calculating.However,when he was reincarnated into Marco's body,he became mysterious,cold,and murderous against his enemies and the Butterfly Family and the Diaz Family.

When he became candidate,he is shown to be kind and caring,sometimes cocky and arrogant in public.Behind the shadows,he is still the same.

After he took over the Citadel,he shows no mercy against his enemies which was shown when he executed the Shadow Council of the Citadel.He won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way of vengeance against those who wronged him and destroyed him.

* * *

**Powers/Abilities**

  * **Complete Control of the Citadel's Military Forces-** Since he is now the president of the Citadel of the Multiverse,he has complete control over it's armies and forces against his enemies.
  * **Regeneration-** Evil Marco can regenerate anything he loses a hand or a limb,thus making him near immortal and nearly unkillable
  * **Super Strength-** Evil Marco is super strong and super-powered to fight off an entire army without the help of his allies and soldiers in the battlefield.



* * *


End file.
